creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
China (ARC)
China is a former national and geographic entity that existed on the planet Earth, from circa 2070 BCE until roughly 2145. One notable nation that existed within its territory was the People's Republic of China which existed from 1949 until 2049. At the time of its transition to democracy, the PRC was the longest-reigning communist nation in the world. For much of the first half of the 21st century, China was considered the world's superpower having surpassed the United States after 2030. The PRC was also notable for boasting the second of the world's two largest populations on the planet Earth for much of the 21st century. China's landscape was vast and diverse, ranging from forest steppes and the Gobi and Taklamakan deserts in the arid north to subtropical forests in the wetter south. The Himalaya, Karakoram, Pamir and Tian Shan mountain ranges separate China from South and Central Asia. The Yangtze and Yellow Rivers, the third- and sixth-longest in the world, run from the Tibetan Plateau to the densely populated eastern seaboard. China's coastline along the Pacific Ocean is 14,500 kilometres (9,000 mi) long, and is bounded by the Bohai, Yellow, East and South China Seas. China is a cradle of civilization, with its known history beginning with an ancient civilization – one of the world's earliest – that flourished in the fertile basin of the Yellow River in the North China Plain. For millennia, China's political system was based on hereditary monarchies known as dynasties. Since 221 BCE, when the Qin Dynasty first conquered several states to form a Chinese empire, the state has expanded, fractured and reformed numerous times. The Republic of China (ROC) replaced the last dynasty in 1912, and ruled the Chinese mainland until 1949, when it was defeated by the Communist Party of China in the Chinese Civil War. The Communist Party established the People's Republic of China in Beijing on 1 October 1949, while the ROC government relocated to Taiwan with its present capital in Taipei. Both the ROC and PRC claimed to be the legitimate government of all China. People's Republic of China * Mao Zedong (1949-1976) * Hua Guofeng (1976-1978) * Deng Xiaoping (1978-1989) * Jiang Zemin (1989-2002) * Hu Jintao (2002-2012), last OTL figure in ARC. * Liaung Teng (2012-February 2018)* killed in the Beijing bombing. * Hui Chang (February 2018-March 2023), served one term? United Federation of China Founded as direct result of the transition from communism to democracy in 2049. The country was reconstituted as the United Federation of China and lead by a President. The nation was a semi-presidential system that existed until its formal departure in 2145 as a result of Project Gaia. Both the former PRC and the Republic of China (Taiwan) formed the new nation that would become the UFC. * Qiong Lei (elected in 2050, served two terms and left office in 2061). First President of the UFC and the first democratically elected leader of China. * Many presidents until 2145. Category:ARC Category:Interplanetary